Agent Darius
Agent Darius was a NEXUS agent, who was responsible for the death of Reiko and serving as the leader of the Experimental Self-Defense Force (E-SDF) of NEXUS. Their primary objective was to defend the vital experiments that NEXUS was conducting. The E-SDF were considered one of the advanced detachments of the NEXUS forces. Agent Darius was ordered by NEXUS to kill Hank and his group, who was discovered travelling with the fugitives, Reiko and Rufus. Although Darius did not seem as experienced in combat as Hank is, he was an excellent battle planner and ambush specialist, surrounding himself with state-of-the-art gadgets and weapons used for the right missions. While in the battle between Hank's group and the E-SDF during the Muto-Lab break in, Darius went to hunt down Reiko, as he was his main target however he was interrupted in capturing Reiko by Rufus and Sanford, who managed to catch up with him. He was easily defeated by the two soldiers and before Rufus could finally end his life, the Auditor interrupted, disappointed by Darius' efforts, and possessed him as his punishment. He was killed by Rufus when Elizabeth purified him by ridding the Auditor's dark spirit out of his body after he fatally killed Reiko. The resulting purification lead Darius in a weakened state, allowing Rufus the given chance to kill him. History Agent Darius was first seen in the series as a shadowed figure in a scene where the Auditor was ordering him to take out after discovering that Hank and Reiko were on their way towards the Muto-Lab and cause damage to it. Darius and his E-SDF agents planned to ambush the group as they entered the lab, sparking a gunfight between the two forces. Hank and his team managed to kill most of the agents that went after them, however facing many difficulties getting past their gadgets and special weapons that normal NEXUS agents and soldiers did not possess. For instance, when Sanford attempted to snag the agents using his hook, but the hook backfired when one of the agents pulled out a portable shield. Agent Darius, however was seen mainly focusing on targeting Reiko, as he was the primary target out of all, and proved to be the biggest threat to NEXUS at the time. After Hank went out unconscious from a frag grenade that an agent had thrown, Darius decided to go after Reiko, who was running for the supercomputer of the Muto-Lab, but was quickly interrupted by Sanford and Rufus with Sanford having impaled him in his foot with his hook. Unable to walk, Rufus had the chance to kill him for good, however this was unable to be fulfilled when the Auditor's dark beams travelled through the walls and grabbed Darius' body, with the agent believed to have been attempting to fight back from the Auditor's control, however this ultimately failed. With the body under the Auditor's control, the possessed Darius gained newly acquired demonic powers, which shares similarity to the Auditor's dark power. For instance, when Darius was able to summon different types of weapons at his will to defeat Sanford and Rufus, and when he teleported as gust of black flames through the walls. Darius demonstrated a significant amount of power through the Auditor's energy flowing through him and proved to be a superior match to Sanford and Rufus in battle. Death After Sanford and Rufus were quickly outmatched by the possessed Darius, he vanished and and travelled through the walls of the Muto-Lab to find Reiko, who escaped from the battle to locate the lab's supercomputer to disrupt NEXUS' experiments. Knowing that Reiko intentionally put down codes to release the abominations and triggered a bug infection that allows the abominations to attack its own creators, Darius summoned out a Smith and Weston 500 magnum and began shooting at Reiko, who defended himself by grabbing the corpse of an E-SDF agent. After escaping from the building and approaching a dead end cliff, Reiko went face to face into the Auditor's eyes of the possessed agent. Reiko begins to question the Auditor what his purpose was with creating such evil experiments. The Auditor gives out a smirk, saying that he lived up to his purposes for NEXUS and that he has no further use for him. The possessed agent then draws out his magnum and shoots Reiko fatally in the chest twice. Having survived the fatal shots, Reiko's last words were referring to the Auditor as a ruthless coward and that he was nothing more than a heartless abomination with no regards to life. Before Reiko had a chance to say anything else, Darius summoned the Auditor's spear and pierced him through his chest, tossing him over the cliff and falling to his final death. Having arrived too late to the scene, Rufus charged at Darius but was quickly knocked down by the agent's strength. Before the agent had a chance to kill Rufus, Elizabeth arrives shooting a sacred arrow at Darius' chest. The purification of the arrow releases the energy of pure light, forcing the Auditor to leave and vanish from Darius' body. Darius then lay gravely weakened for his life energy having been drained by the Auditor's power. Rufus grabbed his sword and finally killed Darius. Personality As the leader of the E-SDF, Darius had great leadership skills and was an excellent planner for upcoming battles. He was quick and decisive in battles and always made choices that were for protecting himself and his men from immediate danger. He despised anyone who dared oppose the power of NEXUS and was not hesitant to open fire or kill on anyone who stood in his way from completing his tasks. He hated to see his men slaughtered and also expected loyalty to them, as he did not like the sense of being betrayed or facing traitors. Physical Appearance As his original human appearance, Darius had the look of a regular NEXUS agent, however he possessed yellow shades and his black suit had folds on its top parts. When he was possessed by the Auditor, his general appearance turned much more darker and black in texture, his skin turned darker grey, his shades were glowing red and black fading flames appeared on his head, similar to the Auditor's appearance. Powers and Abilities With the Auditor having possessed him, Darius gained new powers of demonic nature. All these powers shared similarities to how the Auditor used them in battle, however due to possessing a human, this limited the Auditor from using a wide range of his own powers through Darius' body. Even if he wasn't able to use his powers to their full potential, they still proved to be powerful enough to keep Sanford and Rufus from defeating him. * Physical Invincibility: Like the Auditor, Darius' most noticeable new ability is being unaffected by any means of physical harm that would hurt a normal human being. This was best demonstrated when Sanford used his hook and was able to pierce Darius' skin and Rufus having shot him with an MP40 and even used a frag grenade against him but this also showed to be completely ineffective. * Weapon Summoner: Darius was also able to summon different kinds of weapons, including melee weapons and guns. This was a useful technique when Darius was in need of one in a battle situation. * Demonic Blast: Another known power was the ability to fire out demonic blasts from the use of dark and demonic energy. Darius was seen using this a few times against Sanford and Rufus, who found it quite difficult to dodge the attacks themselves.